


Erotophonophilia

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rough Sex, i almost accidentally sent this to my professor instead of my essay about the constitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Will and Hannibal kill and fuck.





	Erotophonophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Erotophonophilia is the paraphilia where one is sexually satisfied or turned on by murdering someone.  
> 

Hannibal decided the only thing he liked better than killing himself was watching Will kill. He lounged back against the sofa he was watching from. Will was wrestling with the dying man on the floor. He was in no danger the man was already bleeding out this was just a last desperate attempt of a dying man. Eventually the final cut came and the man lay still and Will stood covered in blood panting he looked at Hannibal and surged across the room. Before Hannibal knew what was happening Will was straddling him holding his face with blood-soaked hands and kissing him. That was the other thing Hannibal liked about Will killing; it got him worked up without fail. Will got just as worked up watching Hannibal kill. It was an aphrodisiac for them. Hannibal have long since decided that Will covered in blood was one of the most beautiful sights in this world.

"Fuck me," Will panted into Hannibal's ear "take me now.”

“Did you prepare?” Hannibal asked. Will would often work himself open and put in a plug earlier in the day if he knew they’d be killing. Will nodded ferally. Hannibal hooked his fingers into the waist of Will’s pants. “Off.”

Will stood and stripped. Hannibal removed his cock from his own pants. And stroked it lazily while he watched Will. Once Will was naked he climbed back into Hannibal’s lap. “Want to ride you.”

Hannibal found the plug and pulled it out, quickly. Before Will had finished gasping Hannibal was in him. They both liked a bit of pain in sex. Bucked his hips up, pushing himself further into Will. Will cried out, clinging to Hannibal. Hannibal gripped his hips firmly and set an unforgiving pace.

Will screamed in pleasure calling out Hannibal’s name over and over, begging for more. Will begged so prettily, whining and moaning into Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal nipped at Will’s neck as he continued to fuck into him. Will bared his neck further to allow Hannibal to bite him even more. Letting a known cannibal near one’s neck with their teeth is not generally a good plan, but Will trusted Hannibal with his life, and besides he was also a known cannibal now.

Hannibal bit down hard and Will shrieked as he came. Hannibal came seconds later, tasting Will’s blood in his mouth as he shot deep inside him.

After a few moments Hannibal gently lifted Will off of him and set him down on the couch. He left the room for a few moments before returning with a first aid kit. He cleaned the bite and covered it with gauze, just as Will had cleaned and covered the cuts he’d made on Hannibal’s chest a few nights before.

In the quiet, while Hannibal decided on what organs to take Will hear a scratching sound coming from another room. He grabbed his knife and went to find it’s source. It was coming from the bedroom. Will opened the door, prepared to take down whoever was waiting behind it. Rather than another person, a small puppy came scrambling out. Will dropped the knife and picked it up. It was some kind of terrier spaniel mix.

The little dog licked at Will’s face happily as he carried it back to Hannibal.

“Hannibal,” Will practically purred.

“Yes, darling.” Hannibal replied, not looking up from his work of removing the man’s kidney.

“Look what I found. We can’t just leave…” Will lifted the dog from his chest to check. “...her here all alone.”

Hannibal looked up to see what Will had found. He smiled and laughed a bit as he stood and made his way over to Will. “Of course not, love.”

“I love you.” Will kissed Hannibal.

“And I you.” Hannibal hummed. “Get dressed while I finish up. I’m sure the others will be anxious for dinner soon.”

Will set the puppy down to put his clothes back on. The little pup made her way over to Hannibal’s side and sat next to him, watching him work. She happily took the scrap of flesh he offered her. Hannibal smiled. She’d fit in with their growing pack just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I need you to know that I VERY nearly sent this to my American History professor. So yeah that would have been an interesting surprise for my professor he’s expecting a essay on various parts of the Constitution and he gets cannibal murder porn.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com)


End file.
